Through the years, people and especially children have enjoyed collecting various things as a game, a hobby, a competition, a lesson or for other reasons. In early times they collected stones, animal or plant parts or other things found in nature. Later it was also manufactured items such as marbles, toys, memorabilia, coins or stamps. More recently, collecting WACKY PACKS (cult stickers with humorous (sometimes ghoulish humor) corrupted pictures of common trademarked products) and POGS (a bottle cap type of game) have been popular. Over the past hundred or so years and continuing today, trading card collecting has been extremely popular and the more popular of them have been baseball trading cards sold in packs or in a package with another product typically bubble gum. The cards each have a baseball player pictured thereon with his playing statistics and a brief write-up on him. The collector, typically children, would seek to collect a desired set of cards, which could be all of the players on a certain team, his/her favorite players, or the more rare and desired and thus valuable cards. In fact, some cards are so desirable that they have sold for many tens of thousands of dollars.
To obtain the desired cards the collector can purchase them from the original source if still available and/or can trade his/her less desirable cards with other collectors for his/her desired cards. The negotiating and interactions with other collectors is a big attraction to the collection activity. While in the past and typically now the trading takes place informally with just two or a few people gathered together, large trading conventions attracting tens of thousands of people have been held to attempt to satisfy the growing trading interest, needs and demands. In other words, people are continually looking for different items to collect, and different more entertaining ways of trading and collecting, and this invention is directed to at least partially satisfying those needs.